


[podfic] Lines written by Crown Princess Ran of the Fire Nation during the second month of the ninth year of the Ryuhi Era

by reena_jenkins



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, Gen, Podfic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Zuko and Mai got just the child they deserved.





	[podfic] Lines written by Crown Princess Ran of the Fire Nation during the second month of the ninth year of the Ryuhi Era

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lines written by Crown Princess Ran of the Fire Nation during the second month of the ninth year of the Ryuhi Era](https://archiveofourown.org/works/194504) by [Nele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nele/pseuds/Nele). 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Post-Canon, Mai and Zuko's Daughter, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX

 **Length:**  00:04:11  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as **[an mp3 right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bAvatar_%20The%20Last%20Airbender%5d%20Lines%20written%20by%20Crown%20Princess%20Ran%20of%20the%20Fire%20Nation%20during%20the%20second%20month%20of%20the%20ninth%20year%20of%20the%20Ryuhi%20Era.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
